Life Is Beautiful
by FilmGeekandProud
Summary: A series of one-shots at different points in BB's relationship. They are all named after songs but are not song fics, they'll be in a random order. New chapter now up!
1. I Loved Her First

Rather weirdly this one came to me in a dream, creepy huh?

**Song Named After:** Heartland - I Loved Her First

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Family

**Timeline: **Future

**Spoilers:** Everything up to and including Wannabe in the Weeds is fair game.

**Summary:** Booth and Brennan meet their daughter for lunch, but she's not alone.

**AN:** Rather weirdly this one came to me in a dream, creepy huh.

* * *

**I Loved Her First**

Booth sat anxiously waiting, his wife (although she hated to be called that), was sitting next to him, a comfortable silence fell between them. Through their years together they had become so comfortable with each other it was almost like they were one entity. The door to the diner opened and a young, tall, beautiful brunette walked in, smiling when she saw them, her brown eyes sparkling just like her father's.

"Mom! Dad!" she called out as she ran over to them excitedly. Both rose immediately to embrace their daughter.

"Katie, we missed you." Brennan said as she hugged her daughter, she still couldn't believe sometimes that this grown woman was her little girl.

"Mom I was only gone for a week."

"I know that, how was England? How's Dr. Wyatt? Tell me everything." Brennan said almost demandingly and Katie smiled, it was then that Booth noticed a familiar face walking towards them.

"Agent Jonas, I haven't had any new cases you'd require my daughter's expertise for so why are you here?"

"Erm well Sir I…"

"Oh I… I ran into Alex and I just thought as it's lunchtime, he'd rather eat with us than alone, what's the big deal? You used to eat with Mom all the time before you were together."

Brennan and Booth looked at each other.

"Exactly" they replied in unison and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Look, Alex and I are just colleagues and friends, England was great, Cambridge was very welcoming towards me, I gave my lecture, I answered many questions, Dr. Wyatt is well, apart from some back problems and before you ask, yes I was very sensible ok? Now can we please order, I'm starving." Katie finished and took a deep breath not realizing just how long her rant was going on for.

Alex smiled at her, a look that did not go un-noticed by Booth; it was the same way he had looked at his Bones, for years. A wave of panic hit him; his daughter was all grown up now. She may still be very young and have a lot more of life to experience, but she was no longer Daddy's little girl. His only daughter was now a woman, and he was soon realizing from watching Alex watch her, that some day he would have to let her go, that one day she would want her own family, like Parker had. But some how this was different, Booth loved his sons immensely but with a daughter it was just not the same.

"So Agent Jonas, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Dad!"

"It's ok Katie, No Sir I don't currently have a girlfriend."

"Oh, Why?"

"DAD!" Katie exclaimed with an irritated face. Booth simply feigned innocence.

"What? I'm just making conversation."

"Well Sir, you know how it is; my job keeps me pretty busy."

"Sure." Booth said almost sarcastically and Katie glared at him, she did not look amused. Brennan thought this would be a good time to intervene.

"Booth honey, if they say that there is nothing going on; shouldn't we trust that our daughter is telling the truth?"

"Oh I actually believed Katie for a second, until I saw Alex's face and knew they were both lying."

"What!" Katie exclaimed and looked worriedly to Alex. "How?"

"Katie, I was in love with your mother for 3 years and never said a thing about it, I can just tell."

"I ..um…I" Katie stuttered, unable to think.

"You're right Sir, I'm in love with your daughter, I know you're probably not happy about that, but I can't help it, I'm sorry I lied to you Sir but Katie asked me not to say anything and I would do anything for her, you have to know that."

Everyone looked shocked at the agent's sudden admission.

"Anything?" Booth enquired.

"Absolutely Sir."

"Give me an example, how far would you go to protect my daughter."

"Dad!"

"Booth I think you're making him uncomfortable."

"If he loves her like he says, he'll answer my question."

Alex thought for a second before answering "Sir, how far would you go to protect Dr. Brennan?" He said motioning to Brennan. Booth was about to interject saying that he'd asked him the question not the other way around, when Katie placed her hand on Alex's wrist.

"Alex, I wouldn't go there, my Dad once took a bullet in the chest for my Mom."

Alex nodded. "I know, and I would do the same for you, I wouldn't have to think twice. I'd die before I'd let anything bad happen to you." Katie's face softened as she griped Alex's hand firmer and moved her head forward so that their foreheads were touching. Booth's face softened a little at the young man's sincere confession. He turned to face Brennan; she was smiling back at him. She shrugged before saying.

"Like mother like daughter." Both of them smiled and Booth wrapped his arm around his wife and leaned over to kiss her tenderly on the forehead. Yes their little girl was defiantly all grown up.

**The name Katie came from Kathy Reich's books where Temperance Brennan's daughter is called Katy. I hope you liked this one-shot, I have more written they will be in a random order.**


	2. Breathe In Breathe Out

**Song Named After:** Breathe In Breathe Out by Mat Kearney

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Timeline: **Present (ish)

**Spoilers:** None really

**Summary:** Booth and Brennan are having problems controlling their impulses.

**Disclaimer: **The only bones I own are the 207 in my body, yes that's right 207, I have an atomically superfluous rib.

* * *

"Bones? Bones? Bones!!"

"I'm right here Booth." She says from the door way to her office.

"Hey…I…erm came for the case files on the Kinston case."

"They're on my desk."

"Ok." He moves past her into her office, heading towards her desk and avoiding eye contact. He looks at the file on the desk and picks it up before turning to Brennan. "Thanks, Bones… I…" his words are lost the second he looks towards her; she appears to be nervous and his heart skips a beat as he looks at her with intensity, she is looking down and he swallows hard. She blinks slowly and looks up at him. All restraint flies out the window. Within seconds he is across the room, his lips attacking hers. Her hand darts into his hair and pulls his head down securing him in place, she tilts her head to deepen the kiss and his hands move further around her back, clutching her tighter to him. The file in his hand dropping to the floor. Brennan breaks away breathless, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Booth, this has to stop."

"Yeah I...erm... totally agree."

"It's...um...unprofessional."

"Yes."

"And it's not like it meant anything, right?" Brennan looks unsure.

"Right."

"Good."

"I should go. I gotta...um...go."

"Sure, ok."

Booth nods and walks nervously out of her office. Brennan slumps down onto her couch sighing; she picks up the case file and raises it to her face she smacks it against her forehead.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Problems sweetie?" Angela pops her head in the door before entering the office.

"Angela, what the hell is wrong with me? Am I a complete moron?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"No, seriously, I think there's something wrong with me. Have you ever done something so stupid and so irrational that you began to question your sanity?"

"Sure, just last week I bought these really sexy, but ridiculously expensive pair of shoes, and I felt like I was crazy to even look at them, Hodgins' money really makes you stop appreciating the value of things."

Brennan rolls her eyes. "I'm actually talking about a more serious problem here, you know what, forget I said anything." Brennan stands, grabs the case file and walks out her door.

A short while and a brisk walk later Brennan arrives at Booth's office.

"You forgot this." She says holding the case file up.

"Oh, thanks." He takes the file and places it on his desk before turning back to her. "Thanks for the...file." he stares at her intensely, his facade falling as she stares back with the same intensity, he gulps audibly and soon finds himself moving closer to her, her eyes fall to his lips. Suddenly without a single thought his lips are crashing down on hers. She kisses back with equal fervour, pushing him back towards his desk. It's only when Booth's back collides with the desk that he realises what's happening, and breaks the kiss.

"We have GOT to stop doing this!" Brennan exclaims.

"I know. That makes what? 6 times this week we've made out at work, and it's only Wednesday."

"5, that incident on Monday doesn't count."

"You know it's all _your_ fault." Booth furrows his brow and points accusingly at Brennan.

"MY fault!" Brennan exclaims, confused.

"Yeah, you're the one who's so damn kissable, I'm only human y'know!"

"We should just sleep together and get it over with." Brennan says nonchalantly.

"Yeah, wait, what!?"

"We obviously have some unresolved sexual conflict here Booth, the logical thing to do would be to relieve it."

He looks around quickly to check if anyone is watching and his voice drops to a loud whisper.

"Are you seriously suggesting we sleep together to resolve this!"

"That's what I just said wasn't it."

"Bones! I can't sleep with you! I mean not that you're not y'know, but I just…"

"Booth! Focus!"

"Right, sorry, what I mean is..." he sighs. "Bones you're not the kind of woman I can just sleep with."

"Why?"

Another sigh. "Because." He says as if the answer was obvious.

"Because what Booth?"

His sigh has become a groan. "In my opinion there are four kinds of relationship with a woman, friend, foe, fling, family. YOU can be the first and last to me Bones that's it, I won't accept any less."

"Well then we have a problem here then don't we."

"There is one thing we could do."

She squints. "What?" she replies in a cautious tone.

"You could go to dinner with me tonight 8 o'clock."

"You mean like a date?"

"Do you want to call it a date?"

She simply frowns at him.

"That makes no sense Booth, why bother with the social formality of a date, is it because dating is the socially accepted foregoing before one is morally allowed to engage in sexual intercourse?"

"Whoa! Bones." Booth scolds

"What? Did I make you uncomfortable?" she says edging closer to him.

"No! I'm not uncomfortable at all; we are both adults we can talk about this, _rationally." _His tone is somewhat mocking.

She scowls at him.

"Look Bones, I can't just have sex with you, and I think you know why, so please will you just come to dinner with me, and we'll talk, no work, no case, just you and me, ok?"

"Fine, I'll go, but this doesn't change anything Booth." She turns and walks out his office.

He leans back against his desk a satisfied smile on his face.


	3. Meet Me In The Bathroom

**Song Named After:** Meet Me In The Bathroom by The Strokes

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance

**Timeline: **Near Future (hopefully)

**Spoilers:** Everything up to and including The Pain in the Heart.

**Summary:** Brennan interrupts Booth's bath, again.

**AN:** Inspired by THAT scene in PITH, yes you know the one. Written as if they are in the early stages of a relationship.

* * *

**Meet Me In The Bathroom**

Brennan couldn't help but smile as she slowly and quietly wandered into Booth's bedroom, she could hear the music coming from the bathroom and smiled. She slowly opened the door to find Booth exactly where she knew he'd be.

"Bones! Do you mind?"

"Not at all. What no beer hat and cigar or reading material?"

"Haha very funny" he said sarcastically. "You gonna answer my question?"

"I thought you might like company." Brennan said seductively.

Booth grinned, his lips pursed. "Well, if you're just going to mock me maybe I don't."

"Well I'm sure I can change your mind." She whispered alluringly as she moved closer, removing her jacket as she did.

Booth swallowed hard, but held his ground "What makes you so sure Bones?" He raised his chin defiantly.

She smiled as she undid her shirt, Booth gulped again, louder this time. "I know you Booth, I know what you want." She kicked off her shoes and began to unfasten her jeans.

"Oh and what do I want Bones?" He said sitting up, edging his face nearer to Brennan who was now clad only in her underwear.

"You want this." She said indicating to her body as she removed her final items of clothing and perched on the side of the bath.

"You're wrong." Booth said as he brought his face closer to hers, not at all bothered by his own nakedness. "I'll tell you what I want."

"What? What do you want Booth."

"You." He said as he hauled her into the bath on top of him, she let out a small squeal of surprise. "I want all of you. Every part of you." He brought her closer to him so that she was flush against him.

"You already have that Booth; you've got me, every part of me, Brain and heart, body and soul." She smiled as he closed the small gap to claim her lips. "Not that I believe that one has a soul, I use the term simply as a figure of speech I…"

"Bones?"

"Yeah."

"Shut up and kiss me." Booth grinned and Brennan smiled before doing as requested. One hand reached round the back of his head, the other into the water and around his back, pulling him towards her like a magnet. They pulled away short of breath.

"Ok." Booth breathed. "You have my permission to interrupt my bath whenever you want."


	4. Smile

**Song Named After:** Smile by Nat King Cole (OS: Charlie Chaplin)

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance/ Family/ Friendship

**Timeline: **Present

**Spoilers:** Mild spoilers for season 3

**Summary:** Brennan receives a gift from an unlikely source.

**AN: **Sorry it's been so long, my life is crazy busy at the moment; I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**Smile**

Dr. Temperance Brennan was bored, which was not something she was used to. She had just finished identifying her third limbo case of the day, and she was weary about starting another identification, she didn't want anyone to think she wasn't giving the Limbo cases her full attention, and even she had to admit she had gotten through those first three cases a lot faster than was normally expected of her. She let out an exaggerated sigh before turning towards her office, she'd decided she should work on her latest book for a while. Her new editor's nickname amongst colleagues was "The fire breathing dragon." And she found it best to just do as told and hand the chapters in on time; it was just easier that way.

She had just begun typing when the familiar shout of "Bones!" could be heard throughout the lab, however this time the voice was not that of her partner. She stood from her desk curiously, and with a confused frown on her face she looked out of her office doorway to see who had called her. Suddenly a very excited 5 year old bounded into her office and threw his arms around her legs in an awkward hug. Brennan hardly had time to react as she embraced the child, surprised at his enthusiasm.

"Hi Bones!" The little boy beamed.

"Hi Parker, where's your Dad?" Brennan asked confused.

"Right here Bones." Booth replied nonchalantly, sauntering into her office a huge grin on his face.

"Do we have a case?" Brennan's voice held a little too much excitement and Booth had to smile at that.

"No Bones." He chuckled. "Parker here just wanted to give you something, didn't you Bub?"

"Yep" Parker replied eagerly. "I made this for you today in school and Daddy said I could come and give it to you." He pulled out a sheet of paper from his backpack and handed it to Brennan with a smile.

The paper held a drawing on it; the drawing was of three figures and a black SUV. The figures were all labelled, the first was of her. She had her blue lab coat on and in her right hand was a bone. The picture also had Booth and Parker in it; they were all standing next to Booth's SUV. Brennan studied the picture carefully. The figure labelled Booth was hugging her from behind, with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head on her shoulder in a loving embrace. Brennan was rather impressed by the boy's drawing skills, she wouldn't have thought a child of 5 would have fine motor skills refined enough to draw like this and although the drawing was a little rough she could clearly see what he was trying to get across.

"It's amazing Parker, this must have taken you a long time to draw."

"Yup." He said definitively, nodding his head in agreement. "And look." He said, pointing at the picture. "I drawed Daddy hugging you, 'cos he says you should smile more, he says you have a beautiful smile, and a hug from Daddy always makes me smile. Daddy gives the bestest hugs, doesn't he Bones?"

"Yes Parker, he does." She replied smiling, Parker beamed back at her. "Thank you Parker this is a very nice gift." Parker smiled once again and extended his arms towards Brennan. Brennan turned to Booth with a look of panic and fear.

"Relax Bones, he just wants to give you a hug."

"Oh…" she smiled and bent down to hug the young boy. Parker pulled away and turned to his father.

"You have to hug her too Daddy, like in the picture. Booth's eyes grew wider slightly, normally Bones would only allow him to hug her when she was upset or the circumstances were more serious. "Pleeeease Daddy." Parker pouted. Brennan smiled and gave a slight nod to Booth, letting him know that it was ok. Booth smiled and walked towards Brennan embracing her in a quick hug before pulling away.

"Noooooo." Moaned parker, "You have to hug her like in the picture!"

"Oh, sorry." Booth said with an embarrassed smile, before turning to Brennan awkwardly and then back to his son." Well you see Bub, friends don't normally hug each other like that."

"But Mommy hugs captain fantastic like that."

Booth sighed, how was he going to explain this to a five year old? "Well you see Parker that's different, because _Brent_ and mommy have a different kind of relationship to me and Bones."

"Oh" Parker said dejectedly. "So Bones isn't your girlfriend?"

"No Parker, we're partners and friends, that's all." Booth replied in a tone that implied he was sick of referring to their relationship as "Just partners." The truth was she meant so much more than that to him, He wasn't an overly complicated man, all he wanted was to be able to call her his own, to say that he belonged to her and in return she belonged to him.

"Oh…when will Bones be your girlfriend then, Mommy used to call Brent her friend, but now she calls him her boyfriend. When will you call Bones your girlfriend?" Parker asked hopefully. _'Man my kid just doesn't let things go' _Booth thought before attempting to come up with a valid response, but realizing he had nothing he chose to change the topic.

"Wow! Look at the time! We better get going, say goodbye to Bones Parker."

"What! No! I don't wanna go, and you didn't answer my question!"

"I'll explain in the car Parker ok?"

"Fine" Parker said grumpily. "Bye Bones" he said sadly and turned to walk out the office.

"I'm sorry about that Bones." Booth said apologetically.

"It's ok Booth, I understand. It must be difficult for him to understand our relationship; it's difficult for adults to understand it too." Brennan and Booth both smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bones." Booth said, gazing intently at her with a longing smile on his face.

"Yeah see you tomorrow."

Booth turned to leave the office, ushering his son out of the lab. Booth turned back to look at her and sighed before exiting the lab.

* * *

"Put your seatbelt on Parker."

"Ok we're in the car, spill." Booth smiled at his son's colloquialism usage.

"The truth is Parker, Daddy cares about Dr. Brennan, a lot. I would love to call Bones my girlfriend, but you see Parker, Bones isn't ready to call me her boyfriend yet, and I'm not sure if she ever will be."

"Oh…but you love her right?"

"Yes Parker, I love her very much." Booth smiled at his son, and Parker smiled back.

"You should tell her that Daddy."

"One day, Parker. I'll tell her one day, if she's ever ready to hear it."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
